Question: During a recent rainstorm, 6.76 inches of rain fell in Michael's hometown, and 8.17 inches of rain fell in Stephanie's hometown. During the same storm, 14.1 inches of snow fell in Umaima's hometown. How much more rain fell in Stephanie's town than in Michael's town?
Explanation: To find the difference in rainfall, we can subtract the amount of rain in Michael's town from the amount of rain in Stephanie's town. Rain in Stephanie's town - rain in Michael's town = the difference in rain between the two towns. ${8}$ ${1}$ ${7}$ ${6}$ ${7}$ ${6}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${1}$ ${4}$ ${1}$ Stephanie's town received 1.41 inches more rain than Michael's town.